kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2015
00:00:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:00:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:00:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:02:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:15 !tell Kururu Gunso teen bot will kill you all 00:06:15 Skarletscarab: I will tell Kururu your message the next time I see him. 00:06:29 Whut 00:06:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:07:35 /me gives kuru a lighter* 00:07:44 in case you need food on the go (y) 00:07:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:10 *takes it and puts it in my pocket* 00:08:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:08:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:12 your welcome 00:09:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:10:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:11:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:12:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:14:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:15:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:08 weeeeeeeeee flys trough the dead chat * 00:19:27 I wish Lumina was here 00:19:45 Voice over Radio: You flying in restricted air space, please turn around immediately or we will shoot you down. 00:20:17 i wish jj was here 00:21:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:25 i wish diva was here XD 00:24:32 if we combine our thoughts then jj will get here 00:24:58 Our wishes and dreams come true when at the appointed time. 00:25:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:59 skar was right o.o 00:26:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:55 *jumps on Skar from behind* 00:27:00 http://www.siliconera.com/2015/07/14/ojimon-turns-pokmon-into-wearisome-middle-aged-men/ 00:27:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:48 I was right actually. Like I said, dreams and wishes will be granted at the appointed time. 00:28:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:49 well were are my wishes than banks o.o 00:29:00 mine was stronger 00:29:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:27 how can yours be stronger than my unless o.o 00:29:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:11 Diva will come on, when she does I don't know, but she will come on if you are patient, all good things come to those who wait. 00:31:25 I felt Skars more 00:32:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:56 I expected you would say that. 00:33:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:24 DX 00:33:24 It shows how predicable the human mind is, when coming to viewing loved ones and those you love. 00:33:36 banks dont act like a god or somting 00:34:38 Mode like fortune cookie 00:35:15 dont waste time reading fortune cookie 00:35:16 Me too 00:35:24 A god I am not, no human can be a god. 00:35:31 ^ 00:35:47 Humans are only God's creation ^~^ 00:35:53 there is no such thing as a god 00:36:00 NO SKAR I WONT LINK THAT 00:36:29 but skar you have they brought the big G 00:36:29 Jj ** 00:36:58 bad skar bad *sprays water on skar* 00:37:28 That is so true Jj, we are all creations of God. 00:37:31 Hehe 00:37:54 Max, there is such thing, but that is your ours not out 00:38:33 Thank the dragons we live in a time where religion is shoved down your throat 00:38:43 Lol 00:39:28 Oh i just remembered 00:39:31 Nik an Jj 00:39:40 if there was a god why there is war why there are people that fight evryday for food while the fatt and lazy once sitting on there lazy chair why there isnt peace in this world its becaus there is no god its only us to blame 00:39:44 This phone types what it wants 00:40:14 And Jj 00:41:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:26 I mean like 00:41:32 Religion is delicate 00:41:50 Which is why i dont think its a good topic to discuss 00:41:59 ^ 00:42:01 Causes fights 00:42:07 End friendships 00:42:13 blah blah all that jazz 00:42:14 Read the rules, thawarning him Shauns why I am a 00:42:38 I'm just saying 00:42:40 But ok 00:42:44 I was never here 00:43:12 NEW TOPIC 00:43:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:09 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:46:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:37 /me show coco an image of teen* 00:46:39 coco hunt 00:47:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:47:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:34 These two robbers walked into a bar, the walk to the counter and say to the bartender "Give us your money, and be quick" The bartender nods and puts money in the cash bag, a bottle hits the first robber, the second robber says "Who did that" Bartender says. "Beats me" Another bottle hits the second robber, the bartender leans over and says to the robber. "I just remembered, the owner haunts the bar, and he hates robbers, that is who threw the bottles at you." :P 00:48:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:13 Coco:*sniffs teens pants* found him 00:49:50 will make a hunter out of you yet *^* 00:50:05 ................................... 00:50:11 Lol 00:50:25 Now you found Teen, lets sell him off of EBay. 00:50:27 Coco: already passed Hunter exam 00:50:36 good girl 00:50:38 dont tell jj 00:50:43 What? 00:50:46 O.e 00:50:53 Dangerous job for my daughter 00:51:06 Niko no 00:51:10 I'm priceless 00:51:14 (epic) 00:51:21 (epicorg) 00:51:25 XD 00:51:26 she wants to sell lemonade and i said case she might over work her self 00:51:39 I'm going to go 00:51:50 Night :) 00:51:58 D: 00:52:01 jj? 00:52:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:20 *Hygs Skar tightly* ; ( 00:52:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:23 ; ( 00:52:23 Cya jj' 00:52:31 /me hugs back* 00:53:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:54:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:55:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-taWymx1WI 00:59:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:12 *Eats link* 01:06:10 nuuu link 01:06:19 Lol 01:06:32 Cool they making a FNAF 4 01:07:11 it will be out on august the 8th 01:08:29 I bet the 5th FNAF will be the finale game, and the series ends with either an animated film or a live action film, either being done would be cool. 01:09:25 i think it live action 01:12:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:12:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:43 Yeah, they probably would do a live action movie of FNAF, I can actually see the electronics being possessed by demons or vengeful spirits. 01:14:36 that would be cool 01:16:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:16:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:37 night all 01:20:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:20:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:21:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:17 Man I love magneto 01:21:22 WB Peepers :D 01:22:08 Hes such a great villain with great hidden good purpose in his evilest 01:22:35 Hi Nikon 01:22:39 Autocorrect 01:22:54 /me sets autocorrect on fire 01:23:23 Old saying history repeats its self 01:23:47 Lol 01:24:20 Well magneto is basically trying to prevent something similar to the holocaust from happening to the mutants 01:24:33 Autocorrect is a bitch :P *hands Autocorrect to Teen* Nag Teen to get a job :P Autocorrect: *auto corrects everythng to the wrong meaning* 01:25:16 But ends up being evil about, and willing to the same evil Hitler did to the humans to protect the mutants 01:25:43 So its kind confusing also 01:26:39 Lol Magneto is a badass, but damn he is old :P 01:26:55 well ha 01:26:59 *sticks Magneto in old age home* Enjoy retirement grampa :P 01:27:12 Magneto was around during the holocaust 01:27:52 He may be old but he can still lift up the golden gate bridge and fly off with it 01:28:42 Old Man: *watches Magneto carry the golden gate bridge and flys off with it* Ahh freakin mutants! 01:28:52 Magneto was probably born in 20s or 30s 01:29:17 Yeah, I think he served in the army during the 40s with Prof X :P 01:29:22 Magneto was born with his powers 01:29:50 During the 40s magneto was in a concentration cap 01:30:02 12 year old Magneto: *Whistles and uses powers tn crash dad's car* Daad, your car rolled down the drive way again >:) 01:30:15 XD 01:30:41 Homer: *Magneto's dad* WHY YOU LITTLE! *chokes 12 year old Magneto* 01:30:47 I read the childhood of magnet coif book XD 01:32:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI7SEIKaKwE 01:32:38 Peepers can you tell KoH that I will be a few days I lost my password 01:32:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:32:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:02 Ok but I'm on tab 01:33:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:34:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:35:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:41:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:42:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:42:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:11:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:45 . 03:11:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 03:12:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 15